black as snow
by missxobsessive
Summary: We know who Sirius is. We know of Regulus. What if there was someone we didnt know about? Why dont we know about them? And who is this unknown person? All i can say is that maybe there was one more in the Black house hold.
1. Chapter 1

She spent most of her summer at home, with her family. Well, except for Sirius. He wasn't exactly welcome in their home. See he didn't believe in the things that his family did. And he proved that when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Her whole family had been in Slytherin. Needless to say, Slytherin and Gryffindor were complete opposites; rivals till death do them part. Sirius did not live at home anymore, out of fear that he would be killed or cursed. No no, he lived with his best mate, James, and his parents. The Potters were Purebloods, which her parents loved, but they were blood traitors. They believed that Mudbloods and Muggleborns should be allowed to study magic. That they were worthy.

Her parents were absolutely delighted to find out that her other brother, Regulus, had been sorted into Slytherin. She, however, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw house isn't specific on what they believe in. Ravenclaw house is a house that wants to learn, and to know. This being such, they didn't exactly oppose her being there, but she wasn't as congratulated as her brother was

I got onto the train, The Hogwarts Express, and settled into a compartment. Regulus had shot after some of his mates back on the platform and i assume they got onto the train allright. Sirius was most defiantly in a compartment with his three best mates, James(of course), Remus, and Peter. They were probably so excited for their fifth year, I was only in third. Remus was bound to get prefect. So maybe he wasn't with the lot of them. Remus was probably attending a prefect meeting. Whatever. This being said, I found my own compartment.

Its not like i don't have my own friends. Well not really. I just keep to myself. My friends are my brothers and whoever they hang out with. So without them it's usually just me. Not that this is a bad thing, just gets kinda lonely. But no one can figure me out this way. No this is defiantly better.

"Is anyone going to sit here?" asked a Hufflepuff girl. She looked to be a fourth year. And so did the group of lackeys behind her. The girl had brown-red hair and grey-blue eyes. One of her followers, a petite girl with straight, thin brown hair and the biggest brown eyes whispered something in the other girl's ear.

"Did that sound a bit rude? It did didn't it? I really didn't mean it that way. Well you see um," The girl with the brown hair looked at me apologetically. "We were just wondering if we could sit here. We just escaped some nasty Slytherins. You know how they can be. So, um, is, is anyone sitting here or can we?"

"Go ahead and sit." I answered. I like my alone time. Not much of a people person, but what the heck. She sounded almost pleading. There were only three of them so there wereenough seats. They immediately began chatting.

"Thanks for letting us use your compartment" the one with the brown hair said.

"Not my compartment. I'm just sitting in it."

"But you didn't have to let us be here" the brownish-red haired one chipped in.

"I'm Grace and thats Marie" said the brown haired girl, who was apparently Grace. "This is Arriana by the way." She had wavy blond hair that hung in tiny ringlets to her shoulders. She also had some freckles but not alot and the brightest, almost icy blue eyes. She didnt seem very talkative. "And you are?"

"Isabella Black." i responeded solemnly.

She would've loved to sit in silence for the rest of the train ride, however there were some awful chatty Hufflepuffs in her compartment. Honestly she couldn't care less if they were there or not, but she could do without them questioning her. They questioned her on everything to do with the Marauders.

Her brother was Sirius Black. _The Sirius Black. _Every girl wanted him, or at least to be around him. As Sirius was best mates with James Potter. _The James Potter. _The other guy in school who was worshiped by almost every girl at Hogwarts. Plus Sirius and James were mates with Remus and Peter. They weren't as godlike as James and Sirius but they weren't bad looking, they were funny and pulled pranks. Lesser versions of James and Sirius, if you will.

She answered most questions with ease, but some questions were a little too...err..._imposing.  
_

NO! I have no clue want kind of girl Sirius wants!

"He's my brother. I really don't care about that…"

"What if hes dating some snobby git who kicks puppies?" Marie flusterd. "What about James? You have to know this one! Or at least wondered" she asked as if it was obvious that i was one of his groupies. I am not on of his mindless worshipers.

"I...I...I don't know! Why should I know?! I've told you _everything_ I know about James. Can we please get off this?" I didn't tell them _everything. _I told them what the public already knows. I spilled no secrets! Well, maybe one or two. Like the fact that Sirius spends hours on his hair, casting spell after spell too make sure it doesn't mess up during the day or end up looking bad. Hes overprotective of his hair. And James, well he keeps a diary. It was given to him by his father. He opens it up and says exactly what he wants to write and it writes for him. He 'writes' in it almost every morning while Sirius, Remus and Peter are at breakfast. Hes usually a little late.

"So no more about Sirius or James? What about Peter?" Grace asked kind-of changing the subject. I wanted to stop the questions not switch the people.

"What about Remus? Tell me about Remus." Marie demanded rather bluntly. She clearly didn't care about Peter.

" Well," _sigh "_what do you guys want to know?"

"Is he friendly?" they shouted in unison. Creepy like.

"Yes. Pete comes up with the pranks mostly. Remus figures out how it is too be done and then Sirius and James go do it. Other then pranks I don't know much about them. Pete is horrid at arithmacy. And he loves mice...and cheese. Remus is brilliant. He has his nose in a book all the time. I assume he gets fair grades too. And he gets sick easily and will often be excused from classes for it. Bad immune system im guessing." And that all I really know. I only know half of the marauders! How do I spend all this time with these people and only know half of them?

Goal for the year: Spend more time getting to know Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped off the train when it stopped. She was just too excited to be back at Hogwarts. She loved studying magic, learning magic, even witnessing magic. Though she lived in the Black household, she didn't learn the beauty of magic. Her parents pushed her at home; they wanted her to excel. She didn't really have any problem with this. In fact she was grateful that she was able to learn and grow in her magic outside of school, and some didn't get to do that, however she was a Pureblood. Her whole family relied on their magic and didn't think twice about it. They'd say it was their right to have this advantage; it made them better, and soon the superior ones would take over. It was obvious who 'the superior ones' were, so she never actually asked.

But even with magic being an integrated basis in her life she didn't get to enjoy it as she should. Complicated spells and upper-level potions were what her parents wanted. Maybe she just liked to see a couple sparks out of her wand, or watch everything glow in the dark with vibrant colors. So, in September, she would become increasingly anxious until she was finally home; in Hogwarts.

I can feel it. There's that zing in the air. Magic. It's all around us- surrounding us. Surrounding me. It feels… just… it feels healthy. I guess you could say that. Now all that's left before I reach the main doors to the Great Hall is just a carriage ride.

"Regulus" I yelled in a small voice. I'm too shy to actually yell, so it sounded a bit wimpy. I'm usually in the compartment with one of my brothers and end up taking the carriages up with them. Yet they're nowhere to be found.

"Come here, come here!"

"No no this way!"

People shout all around me, scrambling to get a carriage with _all _their friends in it. There's that word again. Not that I didn't have any- well I didn't, but not because I wasn't friendly- but my friends were my brothers. I'm not ashamed to say that. I love them! But seeing as Sirius had probably assumed me to be with Regulus and taken a carriage up with his friends, and Regulus was missing, I had to take a carriage up myself.

"Hello" a chirpy looking boy said as he climbed into the carriage I got. "The names Colin" he stated as he put his hand out in front of me. He was a Ravenclaw- I could tell by his tie. He had a hole in the bottom of his robes.

"Isabella" I said hesitantly and shook his hand. Who is this? And why is he talking to me? Where are his friends? I looked at him to see if I could recognize him in any way. Nope, I don't think I can say I've seen this lad before in my life.

"Sorry for intruding, but my robes got tangled with a twig back there when I fell and i got left behind a bit." We were the last of the pack. The last carriage, mainly for stragglers.

"No problem at all" I replied politely.


End file.
